A world of pain
by Salicky
Summary: What happens when a sausage disappears, an albino hides in a tuxedo store, and Sebastian has to remove him?


The food court was packed, and people were staring at a group of adults. They were arguing over who would get the last Portuguese sausage. You would think that they would act like civilized people, and settle things without screaming like kids. They didn't act like civilized human beings, they were acting like a group of five year olds.

"Why do I have to give YOU MY Portuguese sausage!" Gilbert yelled, emphasizing the you and my.

"I'll be your best friend~," Antonio said, making an attempt to sweet talk the Prussian into surrendering the food.

"What! I thought you already were my best friend," Gilbert blurted.

"Damn," Antonio muttered, "I thought he would fall for it….""

"Epic fail Toni," Francis said, elbowing Antonio in the side.

"Says the guy who's had all the STD's ," Antonio retorted.

Gilbert grinned, he enjoyed seeing the two fight like a married couple. After all he's the one who has to break the fights up in the end.

'I wonder how long they'll go without choking each other,' Gilbert thought, popping the last sausage in his mouth, without thinking. Gilbert was lost in his thoughts, well he WAS, Until Antonio screamed like a little girl. Since Antonio doesn't do this every day, Gilbert nearly crapped. To be honest he has never heard Antonio scream like that.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THE SAUSAGE GO!" Antonio flailed, frantically searching for the sausage, "We lost the sausage!"

Gilbert swallowed, nervously looking at Antonio. 'Well crap,' he thought. He knew it would be a good time to make his escape. He quietly stood up, grabbed his tray, and slowly backed away from the crime scene. He immediately went to dispose the evidence, and made his way to a store Antonio wouldn't think of searching.

"Hey Toni, is it me or was our friend acting a bit strange?" Francis inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well at least he didn't take my tomato. Its right here," Antonio responded, patting the spot where the tomato used to be, "…. Where's my tomato?"

Gilbert snickered taking a bite out of the tomato. He was currently hiding in a tuxedo store, because his friends aren't going to look in a shop full of assorted tuxedos. "They'll never find me here," he mused, sitting behind a rack of tuxedos. The only downside to him hiding in a store full of tuxedos is the people. Clients were the worst, they would grab a tuxedo from the rack Gilbert was hiding behind, and give him a dirty look.

"I wonder if Toni and Francis are hunting me dow-" Gilbert said, getting cut off by the cane that was hitting him upside the head. It is not fun to get hit by a cane especially when the person hitting you is a twelve year old midget.

"What the heck are you doing?" The short kid demanded.

Gilbert took another bite out of the tomato, looking at the kid, and wondering where his parents were.

"Who do you think you are hitting me upside the head with your midget cane?" Gilbert asked, smirking.

"I am Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive, Head of the Phantomhive family. Who are you and what the hell are you doing hiding behind a rack of tuxedos?" Ciel asked, growing impatient with the albinos attitude.

"I'm inspecting the tuxedoes…" Gilbert lied.

"Liar," Ciel said accusingly.

"I'm not lying I'm awesome," The Prussian snorted.

"Don't make me get Sebastian come and knock some sense into that thick skull of yours," he threatened.

Five minutes later Gilbert burst into full blown laughter, slapping his knee /like one of the guys at the gas station in the Spongebob Squarepants movie/. "Don't tell me you're going to get grandpa to teach ME a lesson!" He laughed, "There's no way in hell your 'butler' is going to make me do anything!"

Gilbert had under estimated Ciel's butler, he was on the ground in less than five seconds. Sebastian put Gilbert in a world of pain.

"Okay, okay I give up," he croaked.

Sebastian smiled, "Good, now if you would kindly make your way to the door. We don't want to ruin your chances for having children, now do we?"

"Yeah, sure whatever…." Gilbert muttered, leaving the store.

Antonio and Francis had looked in every store that Gilbert would potentially be hiding in. They were about to give up and go home, when Antonio spotted Gilbert lying on the ground. Gilbert knew he was going to be in trouble when his friend find him, but he didn't really care. He was in too much pain to care about anything.

"GILBERT! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Antonio screeched, running to where Gilbert lay.

"My butt hurts," Gilbert whined, "That Sebastian guy must be some sort of mutant."

"DID YOU HEAR ME! I SAID I'M GOING PUT YOU IN A WORLD OF PAIN!" Antonio yelled, shanking Gilbert's side.

"BUT I'M ALREADY IN A WORLD OF PAIN!" Gilbert protested, scooting away from the Spaniard. Francis quietly sat off to the side, videotaping the whole argument the two loudmouths were having. 'I can't wait to post this on the internet,' Francis thought to himself.

A few days later the video was posted on the internet, Gilbert and Antonio found out about it. Of course they weren't happy about it. That's the reason why they started planning to get back at their friend.

To be continued….

, l l l 

Writer: *flails* It's time to announce the fact that I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the creators of Hetalia and Black Butler.

Prussia: I will never forgive you…

W: Shut it Gilbert.

Spain:*points at Prussia* HE ATE THE SAUSAGE! *whines* Why would you do thaaaat?

P: …. She made me do it! At least you didn't get kicked in the balls!

W: Oh god here we go again…*looks at audience* Ignore the bickering…. Hopefully they'll realize they are making themselves look like total dumbasses…..

Prussia and Spain: *arguing over something totally stupid*

W: Bye! *derp* I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEWS ARE LOVE! *flails*


End file.
